parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Tommyladdin Pickles
RugratsRulez's Movie Spoof of Aladdin Cast: Tommyladdin Pickles 1 *Aladdin - Tommy Pickles (Rugrats) *Jasmine - Kimi Finster (Rugrats) *Genie - King Julien (Madagascar) *Jafar - Negaduck (Darkwing Duck) *Iago - Jeremy (The Secret of NIMH) *Abu - Nemo (Finding Nemo) *The Magic Carpet - Pegasus (Hercules) *Sultan - Winnie the Pooh *Rajah - Adult Simba (The Lion King) *Razoul - Chino (Animals United) *Peddler - Zazu (The Lion King) *Gazeem the Thief - Ed, Banzai and Shenzi (The Lion King) *Prince Achmed - Kion (The Lion Guard) *Old Jafar - Owl (Winnie the Pooh) *Abu as Elephant - Colonel Hathi (The Jungle Book) *The Cave of Wonders as itself *Razoul's Guards - Buffalos (Animals United) and Gnus (The Lion King) *Woman at the Window - Tillie (Cat's Won't Dance) *Ladies Laughing at Aladdin - Duchess (The Aristocats) , Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) and Sophia Kitty (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) *Three Balcony Harem Girls - Mrs. Calloway , Maggie & Grace (Home on the Range) *Three Balcony Harem Girls' Mother - Bessie (Barnyard) *Necklace Man and Woman - The Great Prince of the Forest and Bambi's Mother (Bambi) *Fat Ugly Lady - Viper (Kung Fu Panda) *Two Hungry Children - Kessie (Winnie the Pooh) & Tiago (Rio 2) *Two men watching Prince Achmed - Ono and Bethe (The Lion Guard) *Omar; Melon Seller - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) *Pot Seller - Wilbur (The Rescuers Down Under) *Nut Seller - The Falcon (Stuart Little 2) *Necklace Seller - Roger Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) *Fish Seller - Balto *Fire Eater - Sebastian (The Little Mermaid) *Boy wanting an apple - Runt (Alpha & Omega 2) *Farouk; Apple Seller - Scar (The Lion King) *'Laddie' Dog Genie - Dodger (Oliver and Company) *Rabbit Genie - Fiver (Watership Down) *Dragon Genie - Dragon (Shrek) *Genie's Three Dancing Girls - Miss Kitty and her Sister (The Great Mouse Detective) *Sheep Genie - Sheep (Wallace and Gromit:A Close Shave) *Camel Abu - Reginald (Jonah:A Veggietales Movie) *Horse Abu - Samson (Sleeping Beauty) *Duck Abu - Larry (Home on the Range) *Ostrich Abu - Madame Upanova (Fantasia) *Turtle Abu - Verne (Over the Hedge) *Car Abu - Finn Mcmissile (Cars 2) *Old Man Genie - Friend Owl (Bambi) *Little Boy Genie - Fievel (An American Tail) *Fat Man Genie - Little John (Robin Hood) *75 Golden Camels - Camels (Total Drama) *Genie as TV Parade Host Harry - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) *53 Purple Peacocks - Chickens (Chicken Run) *Genie as TV Parade Host June - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) *Exotic-Type Mammals - Gorilla and Hippo (Dumbo) *Leopard Genie - Bagheera (The Jungle Book) *Goat Genie - Djali (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Harem Genie - Daisy (Barnyard) *95 White Persian Monkeys - The Monkeys (The Jungle Book) *60 Elephants - Elephants (Animals United) *Llamas - Llamas (The Emperor's New Groove) *Bears and Lions - Po (Kung Fu Panda) & Alex (Madagascar) *Brass Bands - Royal Mouse (The Great Mouse Detective) *40 Fakirs - Rafiki (The Lion King) *Cooks & Bakers - Spongebob Cooking (Spongebob Squarepants) *Birds that 'warble on key' - Various Birds (Rio) *Genie as Rodney Dangerfield - Hugo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Super-Spy Genie - Panchito Pistoles (The Three Caballeros) *Teacher Genie - Anger (Inside Out) *Table Lamp Genie - Lampy (The Brave Little Toaster) *Bee Genie - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) *Submarine Genie - Bumper (Wild Kratts) *One of Flamingos - Featherstone (Gnomeo and Juiet) *Gigantic Genie - Clemson (Penguins of Madagascar) *Rajah as Cub - Young Simba (The Lion King) *Toy Abu - Flounder (The Little Mermaid) *Snake Jafar - Dragon (Skunk Fu!) *Cheerleader Genies - Kowalski, Private , Rico & Skipper (Penguins of Madagascar) *Genie Jafar - Red (All Dogs Go To Heaven 2) Tommyladdin Pickles 2:The Return of Negaduck *Abis Mal - Nigel (Rio) *Abis Mal's Thieves - Marmoset Monkeys (Rio) Tommyladdin Pickles 3:The King of Thieves *The Hand of Midas as itself *Cassim - Robin Hood *Saluk - Janja (The Lion King) *Saluk's Thieves - Various Hyenas *Young Aladdin - Dil Pickles (Rugrats) *The Oracle - Adult Kiara (The Lion King 2:Simba's Pride) *The Giant Turtle (AKA The Vanishing Isle) as itself Scenes: Tommyladdin Pickles 1 #"Arabian Nights"/A Dark Night #Tommy on the Run/"One Jump Ahead" #Tommy Fights with Prince Kion/"One Jump Ahead (Reprise)" #Princess Kimi's Dream #Negaduck and Winnie the Pooh's Conversations/Kimi Run Aways #Trouble at the Market/Negaduck's Evil Plan #Tommy Arrested (Part 1) #Tommy Arrested (Part 2) #Tommy is Escaping With an Owl #The Cave of the Wonders (Part 1) #The Cave of the Wonders (Part 2) #The Amazing All-Powerful King Julien(Part 1)/"Friend Like Me" #The Amazing All-Powerful King Julien(Part 2) #Winnie the Pooh Upgraid Negaduck #Tommy's First Wish #Negaduck Makes his Move/Prince Tommy #Winnie the Pooh Rides on Pegasus #Tommy Argues with King Julien/Tommy Goes to Kimi #"Did You Trust Me?"/"A Whole New World" #Tommy Almost Spill the Beans/Tommy and Kimi's Kiss #Tommy get Ambushed/King Julien Saves Tommy's Life #Negaduck Gets Exposed #Tommy's Depression/Jeremy the Crow Steals the Lamp #Winnie the Pooh's Announcement/King Julien's New Master is Negaduck #Negaduck's Dark Wishes #"Prince Tommy (Reprise)" #The End of the Earth #Tommy vs. Negaduck (Part 1) #Tommy vs. Negaduck (Part 2) #Tommy vs. Negaduck (Part 3) #Happy End in Agrabah #End Credits Tommyladdin Pickles 2:The Return of Negaduck #"Arabian Night"/The Thieves Lair #Jeremy the Crow Ditches Negaduck/"I'm Looking Out For Me" #Tommy Pickles Feeds the Poor/A Surprise For Tommy Pickles #Jeremy the Crow's New Leaf/Jeremy the Crow Makes His Move/Nigel Attacks! #Tommy Pickles's Dept/King Julien's Back!/"Nothing In The World" #The King Julien's Free Life #Negaduck's Released! #Tommy Pickles The Vizer #Simba Chased Jeremy the Crow/Jeremy the Crow's Exposed #Kimi Finster Loses Her Trust/Jeremy the Crow's Soft Spot #Revenge Physiology/"Forget About Love" #Nigel the Cockatoo Break In/Jeremy the Crow Tries to Help #Negaduck's Plan #A Tortured Jeremy #Tommy Pickles' Departure #King Julien Vs. Negaduck/"You're Only a Second Rate" #The Ambush #The Plan Continues #Tommy Pickles is Framed #Jeremy the Crow Set Things Wrong/The Execution #Nigel's Wish # The Final Battle/Negaduck's Death #One Big Happy Family/End Credits Tommyladdin Pickles 3:The King of Thieves #"Welcome to the Forty Thieves" #"Are You In Or Out" #as Father and Son" #Tommy pickles vs. Janja #Janja's Death Dedication In Loving Memory of Robin Willaims Gallery: Tommy-about-web.jpg|Tommy Pickles as Aladdin Kimi Finster.jpg|Kimi Finster as Princess Jasmine King julien all hail king julien.jpg|King Julien as The Genie Negaduck a mean and nasty fiend.jpeg|Negaduck as Jafar Jeremy-0.jpg|Jeremy as Iago Nemo in Finding Nemo.jpg|Nemo as Abu Pegasusdisney.jpeg|Pegasus as The Magic Carpet The Cave of Wonders.jpg|The Cave of Wonders as itself Winnie the Pooh in Winnie the Pooh.jpg|Winnie the Pooh as The Sultan of Agrabah Owl in Winnie the Pooh-0.jpg|Owl as Old Jafar Colonel Hathi in The Jungle Book.jpg|Colonel Hathi as Elephant Abu Kion-large.png|Kion as Prince Achmed Tiago.png|Tiago Kessie.jpg|and Kessie as the 2 Hungry Children Chino and the Buffalos.jpg|Chino and the Buffalos Wildebeests.png|and Wildebeasts as Razoul's Henchmen Runt-cutout-alpha-and-omega-37196801-413-505.jpg|Runt as the Boy who Wants an Apple Adult Simba (from The Lion King) as Chas Finster.png|Adult Simba as Rajah Clipsimba.gif|Young Simba as Rajah (Cub Form) Dragon.png|Dragon as Snake Jafar RedCat.png|Red as Genie Jafar Mrs. Calloway.jpg|Mrs. Calloway Maggie.jpg|Maggie Grace-home-on-the-range-25378690-320-240.gif|and Grace as the Three Harem Girls Scar calls Simba a Murderer and simba finds out truth.jpeg|Scar as Farouk Shere-Khan-shere-khan-29354605-853-480.jpg|Shere Khan as Omar Shenzi-Banzai-Ed-(The Lion King).jpg|Shenzi, Banzai and Ed as Gazeem the Theif Zazu01cf.png|Zazu as The Peddler Nigel rio villain.jpg|Nigel as Abis Mal Marmosets.jpg|The Monkeys (AKA Marmosets) as Abis Mal's Henchmen Janja in The Lion Guard Return of the Roar.jpg|Janja as Saluk Janja hyenas.png 3 Hyenas.jpg Hyenas.jpg|Various Hyenas as Saluk's Henchmen Robin Hood-0.jpg|Robin Hood as Cassim Adult Kiara as Candace Flynn .png|Adult Kiara as The Orcale Category:RugratsRulez Category:Movies Spoofs